


Fic prompt: Otachi

by bluestar



Series: Ficlets! [2]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, Kaiju POV, Newt look what you did she's making a mess everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet request for a friend on tumblr; Otachi's point of view during the assault on Hong Kong, makin' a mess to find Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic prompt: Otachi

_finditfinditfinditfindit killkillkill find kill   it_

  
The directive sang through her mind. Find the spy. Kill it. It had seen too much. It knew too much. Unforgivable transgressions on things it had no right to intrude on. The Jaegers, those hated, terrible things - they could not catch her before her duty was fulfilled. 

Two were dead in the water, drowned and burning. The first she had ripped and crushed into submission, and she had heard them screaming; what a satisfying sound, to hear the enemy in terror. How many of her kind had they destroyed? How many memories of agony and defeat polluted the hive? What a pleasure it was to watch them  _burn._

_  
_Venom splattered out of her mouth, hanging in ropes from her bisected jaw and leaving a vivid trail behind her. Her body ached from broken bones and bruised flesh; pain, pain, pain, that’s all her kind knew. Spat out of the Breach and thrown against an enemy that would not cease its frustrating resistance. She wanted to find the spy and rend it to pieces in her jaws to vent her anger; chew it, grind it up, spit it out. The directive pounded in her head and through her bones, driving her forward. _Find it. Kill it._

The flicker of its presence blazed in her mind like a beacon. Left, right, down one tight street, up another. Closer, closer… _there._  Underground. Fearful, anticipating. Panicked.

_finditfinditfindit_  


_  
_She began to dig, ripping at the ground. Metal and concrete yielded and she tore it away piece by piece. Claws dragged over the broken walls and she could _smell_  the fear on the skittering things holed up beneath. The flicker wavered, and she could feel its terror.

_oh god he was right Raleigh was right I’m so fucking stupid I don’t want to see it don’t let it find me don’t let it find me don’t let it kill me_  


_  
_There. There it was.

Her tongue uncurled from deep in her jaw and slid below, scenting out the spy. Where, where, where…

_it’s beautiful oh shit oh shit oh shit don’t let it find me how is it this beautiful this is insane don’t let it find me_

_  
_A hideous, deafening scraping of metal against concrete distracted her, and she pulled back. Another Jaeger was approaching.

Below the roar of the directive, Otachi felt a surge of rage, and subtle despair.


End file.
